Evil Offering
by VioletFauxpa
Summary: With the shattering of the evil sword, a new form of darkness begins to take shape in Cassandra's mind. The result? A blood thirsty tyrant who seeks out a fight with everyone's favorite evil giant.


Because not many see Astaroth as the mega-God of sex as I do... I had to do this, seeing as there is such a lacking of good Astaroth smut. As for Cassandra... I was playing SC3 as her, and fighting Astaroth, and I just saw it... Sorry, but like I said, I had to... Set during SC3, Astaroth isn't red though, I like him tan... not my characters, blah blah... let's go.

* * *

From the beginning there had been a clear line dividing those who sought the sword. You either desired it for good or bad, light or dark. Both sides fought tough, hard, and tirelessly, but in the end, however, it was the side of the light that won the war. Many gathered around the lone sword of chaos, its demonic eye staring at one person or the other, waiting to be destroyed. For each of the warriors that had desired to see the sword demolished, the moment of the final strike was all too sweet. 

There was tension in the air. No one knew who would deliver the fatal blow to the sword, because everyone there wanted to be the one to do it. All in all there were only a few warriors there. One, in particular, took notice of all those who were present. Cassandra held onto her sword and shield tightly, her blue eyes looking dead into the eye of the maniacal sword. It taunted her, its blinks like a silent beg for her to come closer. It was begging her to touch it, its eye trying to seduce her very soul into darkness. It wished to taint her. This made Cassandra's skin prickle, her knees shake briefly. If it weren't for the safe embrace that her sister had on her, Cassandra might have been too afraid to watch any longer than she had.

Sophitia had a single arm wrapped around her sister's shoulders. They were both exhausted, the battle of a lifetime having effectively worn them both out. She recalled the last battle she had encountered. She, along with her sister, had been confronted by a child of the darkness. They were able to ward of the girl without much of a problem, but the fact that the sword's evil had corrupted the heart of a child such as her weighed heavily on Sophitia's heart.

Sophitia looked at every warrior standing around the waiting sword. They each had their own story, their own battles, and now they were all here, together, with a common purpose. They were all here to see the sword vanish. Sophitia and her sister had come across a few of them in their travels, even fighting a few before their terms on the sword were discussed. It was definitely a moment that was going to be remembered forever, but Sophitia began to grow anxious. No one took the initiative to destroy the sword, and if they didn't soon, she was going to herself.

Then, in the silence of the moment, footsteps could be heard nearing the sword. Sophitia's grip on her sister tightened as she watched a lone woman walk up to the menacing weapon of destruction. The woman's heels clicked heavily on the ground, her body tense with suspense. Sophitia knew little of this woman, but she knew enough of her to know she would get the job done.

Cassandra held her breath as she watched the woman wind her arm back, her sword ready to make the kill. If she saw correctly, she even saw a small glimmer of moisture threatening to escape the woman's eye. Then, very quickly, the woman swung her blade, its frame sectioning apart in a whip-like fashion as it demolished the weapon of malice. A sigh escaped from everyone at that moment as the sword broke into pieces, each of which flying off into random directions. Too sudden for any kind of reaction, the shards of the sword shot in all paths, one shard even meeting Cassandra's thigh with a tender scratch, piercing through her tights. The wound went unnoticed, though, as all stood in silent contentment.

"I speak for all of us when I say, thank the Gods that bastard is gone!" Isabella spoke, her voice shaky with emotions.

"It had to be done." Sophitia said then, letting go of her sister to walk up to the place that the sword had once been. "Even though it's gone, there is still a presence of evil here. So strong... it's amazing that it has finally been destroyed."

"My life is mine again." Isabella held her free hand up to her face, turning her fingers into a fist. "As is all of ours..." She looked over the many faces that looked at her, each one showing their own set of emotions.

"Indeed, the winds are calm again. Now I can go home..." One girl peeped, her arms holding softly onto her weapons.

"So many wished to get their hands on the evils of that sword... we are blessed that they never got their way." One man said, his hands still clinched hard around his bo.

"Thanks to us..." The woman next to him said as she placed her hands over his, calming him out of his tension.

"I just wish I could have done it!" Another man spoke, his long blonde hair swaying in the dying winds. He still held onto his large sword, as if he were waiting for another fight to break out.

Cassandra walked over to her sister, her skin turning cold as she felt the evil that her sister spoke of. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't believe so easily that the darkness was gone yet. There were still all those who wanted to use the sword for their own misdeeds, they were still alive. And the sword itself, whose to say it was really gone? Cassandra wanted to let out a breath of relief like all the others, but as she looked at her sister's worried face, she knew she wasn't alone in her thinking.

One by one the warriors left to return to their homes. Cassandra and Sophitia were among the last to depart the final battlefield, but as they did they were still aware of a certain unsettling feeling in the air. Sophitia warned her sister that the evil could come back, and Cassandra was ready if it ever did, but until then they made their way back to Greece. Sophitia, having completed her mission, was due to see her family. As for Cassandra, she was just excited to get home and have a bath! Cassandra wasted no time in getting to it, either. Once she reached her house she headed right for the baths, her body aching for the warm relaxation she had been without for so long. The sensations of evil melted away the second her flesh touched the soothing waters. However, later that night, the cloak of evil would make its presence known.

Nighttime came with much excitement for Cassandra. She had been without her bed for the entirety of her journey, and now that she had it back, she planned on sleeping for hours into the next day. Blankets of silk covered her body as she slept like a goddess. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as her eyes rolled around under their lids. She dreamt of nothing in particular, her mind too exhausted to form anything solid. Somewhere, however, in the deep recesses of her sub-conscious something began to form. Tiny at first, but growing larger by the second, an ominous presence had begun its revival.

Cassandra slept uneasy, the evil that had slipped in through her small scratch on her thigh making her toss under her sheets. It needed no time to form, already it was working to take over her body, mind, and soul. The darkness of the sword was not dead after all, Sophitia and Cassandra both being correct in their suspicions. Cassandra's body writhed, her hands clutching at the sheets as her feet kicked at nothing. Unaware of the agony her body was presently in, she continued to sleep, allowing the evil to cultivate further. Her dreams were not left unaffected, though. The darkness had a voice, an image, and it made itself known to Cassandra inside her mind.

A single eye, large and foreboding, blinked at her as if it were pleased to finally see her. Cassandra was shocked to see it again, the sword and it's awful, bulging eye. They had destroyed Soul Edge, so how was it that it was looking at her now? "Cassandra..." She heard the sword whisper. The voice was calm and almost sultry, nothing she would have expected to come from the sword. The way it said her name, so deep and steady, it easily seduced her. "Touch me... child..." It beckoned her to come closer, to place her innocent hands upon its sullied metal. Cassandra, weak to its advances, allowed herself to move forward. Her hand reached out for the sword as she knelt down in front of the evil eye.

The eye followed her movements closely, like a snake waiting for its prey to get close enough for it to strike. She met the eye at its level, her blue crystal orbs taking in the darkness the single eye had to offer. Gently Cassandra placed her fingertips on either side of the blade, wanting to feel the cold warmth of the blade's evil. She had only seen it, never touched it, but now she had her chance. Could this have been what happened to all those who wanted the sword for evil intentions? Were they seduced by the sword's cool words? Or was it the power it promised? She was sure that was enough to corrupt some of them, especially that huge Black Giant she and her sister had to fight along the way. He wanted the sword for himself, to slaughter all with his power. Cassandra and Sophitia managed to stop him, however. He was still alive, though, and Cassandra was sure he would try and steal her sword. They all would! Soul Edge belonged to her, it picked her! No one, not the Black Giant or that wicked little girl with the circle blade, would steal her sword from her. She would kill them all if she had to.

"Yes, my dear..." The sword spoke again, its eye still looking at her. "Kill them, kill everyone who tries to tear us apart."

"Everyone?" Cassandra asked back, her eyes moving slightly off into the distance.

"Everyone. Light or dark, enemy or... family." The sword clearly meant Sophitia.

"But I..." Cassandra was lost, but still she stayed with her hands on the blade.

"Look at me, dear..." The sword's voice brought chills to Cassandra's body.

"..." Cassandra was speechless as she looked at the eye. Without any words the eye settled her mind, Cassandra feeling strong in what the sword wanted her to do. "I will defend you." Cassandra then brought her lips slowly to the eye, waiting for it to close its' giant eyelid before she placed a small kiss on it.

* * *

Suddenly, with little warning, Sophitia shot up in her bed. She felt the familiar prickle on the back of her neck that signified evil, and this time it was closer than ever before. Briefly she dreamt, and as she did she could hear the Gods converse. Her job wasn't fulfilled just yet, they were about to send her back out to defend the world from the darkness as it was about to rear its dreadful head. Sophitia's breath was short as she sat up in her bed. Gently her husband turned over, waking up. 

"Sophitia? Is it...?" Rothion began, knowing his wife's distress well by now.

"The evil hasn't ended, after all. Cassandra, I need to get Cassandra..." Sophitia stood up, her nightgown falling gracefully to her ankles as she left the room.

* * *

Cassandra woke up in a warm sweat. Her hands ached for the feeling of a weapon, and her skin itched for the feeling of blood. She had been won by darkness, she was now the devil's henchwoman. She had to fight something, had to beat something to within an inch of its' life, all so that she could sedate this new lust that ran through her veins. Quickly she thought of all she could fight. Her sister was a logical choice, but for some reason her mind swayed from her. She wanted someone bigger, rougher, someone she could break in every sense of the word. Someone had to be close enough for Cassandra to get to in a decent amount of time. Then she recalled one who might still be near. The Black Giant, Astaroth. He was always somewhere close to Greece, moving around terrorizing people for the thrills. Many times Cassandra and her sister had to fend him off, so why couldn't she do it again? 

It was decided, she would pay the brute Astaroth a visit, and it was sure to be one he wouldn't forget. Cassandra threw herself from her bed in less than a second. She had to get dressed, the excitement was almost too much for her to take. Astaroth was bound to bleed more than any normal human, surely more than her sister would, so Cassandra would be able to bath in his blood. She giggled to herself as she slipped on her tired fighting outfit, the same she wore when she watched the sword being destroyed, the tights still with the small gash from the wayward shard. She wondered to herself, she was curious to know if Astaroth knew she was coming, or was he simply sleeping like a child?

Cassandra made it to the weapon room in minutes. She looked at her recently retired sword and shield with a grin. The time for them to rest was not yet. She whipped them down from the wall, and in seconds she was gone. There was a slight sting as she held onto her weapon, no doubt being because of the weapon having been blessed by the Gods. It was nothing uncomfortable. However, it only helped to excite her more.

She ran through the night without stopping. Astaroth always moved around, never dwelling in the same place more than twice, but Cassandra knew she would find him. Like a type of divining rod, her sword pointed her to her inevitable destination. An old church on the far outskirts of Greece, once a place where a savage cult once took abode in. The cult had long since been removed, but Astaroth had found his way inside, apparently. The church was an ideal place for the beast to dwell. Surrounded by trees and hills, he was bound to his solitude in such a place. No one would hear his screams of pain as she stuck him with her sword, nor would they hear her laughs of satisfaction as she butchered the demon.

The wind rustled loudly outside of the church as Cassandra approached the front doors. She swung them open with a couple of loud creaks, surely arousing the probably sleeping Black Giant. Indeed, she heard an ominous rumble from the deep darkness of the church. In the center of the floor was a giant hole, no doubt the result of many years of the church having been abandoned. Astaroth probably made the hole himself, for one reason or another.

"Who is this idiotic cur that disturbs my rest?" The voice of the large male echoed from the back of the church, on the other side of the gaping hole in the floor.

"..." Cassandra did not answer, but only stood breathing heavily. He was so ripe for the killing, her blood was positively boiling.

"I see you there, fool! Speak, dammit!" Astaroth could be heard getting to his large feet, the floor creaking even as far as to where Cassandra stood. "Your silhouette shows you to be small and feeble, no doubt that you stumbled in here by accident!" Astaroth could be heard nearing, but he was still shrouded in shadows, so it couldn't be seen whether he was armed or not. "But what's this? A weapon? This is rich, do you intend to slay me? Ahaha..." A deep laugh bellowed its way from Astaroth's throat. Obviously not afraid of Cassandra's advancements he continued to move closer to the hole in the middle of the floor.

"Tisk..." Cassandra let the sound slip from her lips. Astaroth made her skin ripple with desire. She wanted to attack now, but for some reason she enjoyed sitting in suspense.

"It makes a sound!? Regretting its decision, no doubt." Astaroth now stepped into the light that came in through a few broken windows. Cassandra saw he was without a weapon, indeed no fun, but she was just as willing to attack. "But wait... what's this?" Astaroth sniffed the air a few times. "I smell something... off. Something familiar. Have I seen you before, cur?"

"Heh..." With that, Cassandra stepped forward, showing herself in the dim light of the moon.

"What is this? What are you doing here, young wench?" Astaroth instantly grew defensive, his large fists clenching on either side of his body. "Isn't it enough that you ruined my chances of getting Soul Edge for myself?"

"Ohhh..." Cassandra's legs began to tremble, her body aching for activity. Suddenly she began to resemble, in mannerisms anyway, the young girl with the circle blade.

"Wait a minute..." Astaroth raised an eyebrow. This was not the same little blonde girl who had defeated him alongside her sister, something was different. Astaroth stepped into the shadows for a second, pulling out his giant axe in preparation for the oncoming altercation.

"Finally!" Cassandra yelped as she leapt into battle, jumping cleanly over the hole in the floor.

Astaroth was caught off guard by the girl's sheer forcefulness. Barely he was able to deflect her attack, his eyes bulging with shock. She was not the same person, that was clear now, but what had caused her to change so dramatically. It was had to fight in the dim light, but Astaroth was able to defend himself effectively. Cassandra never let up, though, her blade trying to slice at his flesh and her shield trying to break his bones. He knew this hunger that she was displaying, he had it before. She had been recruited into the darkness, that was the only thing he could think of.

Like a fly, Cassandra avoided all of Astaroth's slower attacks. His wide swings and long strikes hitting only the air or the floor. If she wanted to she could have fought him in her sleep, but seeing him struggle with her attacks was too thrilling for her to be bored. Quickly she threw attack after attack at the tall, tan giant. She hadn't connected with him yet, but then again she hadn't tried to. She wanted to wear him out, then torture him.

Already Astaroth felt his breath growing forced. Someone of his size tired easily, a mere fact of his being, so fighting someone like Cassandra was hardest for those like him. He could hear her laugh as she swung at him, and kicked at him, and clawed at him. Was this what he was like when he allowed the darkness to take control of him? If so, he knew why people feared him. If it was this frightening when it was a small blonde girl, imagine it on a huge giant.

Cassandra deflected an attack and in the space she threw her foot out, kicking the side of Astaroth's knee. He fell to one knee for a moment, giving Cassandra enough time to slam him with more attacks. He grunted in pain as her blade sliced through his skin, his arms bleeding now after they were cut. "Get up!" Cassandra bounced around playfully, demonically. She watched Astaroth struggle to get up, the kick to his knee having more of an effect on him than first intended. "Oh, ugh!" Cassandra grew weary of waiting, so instead she simply swung her foot, meeting the side of Astaroth's head. Her kick was hard enough to throw Astaroth to the side, causing him to fall through the hole in the center of the room. She heard his heavy body slam hard against the floor below. The basement of the church sounded to be at least twelve feet down, not a fatal fall for a brute such as Astaroth.

Cassandra could hear Astaroth groan in the darkness below, pain rushing through his body. She placed her hands on her knees as she leaned forward to look down the hole. She could see him slightly, the moonlight shining just enough to show the red glisten of blood against his arms. She wasn't done yet. Standing up straight, Cassandra stepped over the edge, jumping down to the room below.

* * *

Sophitia made it to her old home, where she hoped to find her sister still in bed. What she found, however, caused the hair on her neck to prickle. Her sister, and her weapon, were gone. And in her place was the faint trace of evil. Sophitia held hard onto her blessed sword and shield as she hurried to the Eurydice Shrine. She needed to speak to the Gods, she needed to know where she had to go.

* * *

Cassandra landed perfectly on the ground below, standing just over the fallen Astaroth. She circled his body as he laid defeated on the ground, his eyes watching her as she moved. Cassandra held her laughter as she looked at the male, his arm bloody, his legs spread. He always laid like then once he was defeated, his legs spread wide in exhaustion. Cassandra looked at his face, seeing a small trickle of blood escaping from his mouth as he let his head fall to the ground. She watched his muscled chest heave heavily. Her blood was boiling, and as she looked at his broken body it only grew hotter. 

As she circled him she stopped once she stood between his legs. Her blue eyes looked at his crotch. So scantily clad Astaroth was. Cassandra had never noticed it before, that besides being a monster, he was rather well suited at being a man. Her skin heated as the voice inside her head started talking again. "My child... this is your final test... show him how far you are willing to go, how much you are willing to give..." Cassandra nodded to herself as she let her weapon fall to the ground, her blade sticking up out of the dirt.

Cassandra fell to her knees between the giant man's legs, her eyes watching his battered body as it rested in the same position. The evil in her mind made its intentions clear, and Cassandra was more than willing to listen. Her fingers touched softly on Astaroth's inner thighs, causing him to jolt with surprise. She could hear him struggle to lift his head, obviously being confused at what she was doing. Licking her lips, Cassandra inched her hands up the meaty thighs, his muscles flexing as her fingers went over them.

Astaroth tried to move, but his battered body prevented it. He was no imbecile, he knew what the sword was telling the girl to do, and tried his best to prevent it. "S...stop!" Astaroth gasped as he felt the young girl's hands cover his crotch. She fondled him roughly, the demon inside of her pushing her on. "Don't listen to it, you stupid wench!" Astaroth knew of what he spoke. She was not doing this on her own accord, but rather because she was being used by evil. Astaroth's arms struggled to lift him up, but the wounds he had received left them weak. He tried to close his legs, but something unknown kept them apart. "Dammit..." Astaroth cursed as he felt Cassandra pull aside his crotch guard, freeing his limp sex.

Cassandra threw her head back in exultation, pleased to see the monster's organ free to her touch. "Sssss... Astaroth... how dare you try and defer me..." The voice that came from Cassandra was deep, not her own. Cassandra's eyes shined darkly, the presence inside of her starting to completely take over. Cassandra let her hands roam over her body, feeling every curve like she never had before.

Astaroth heard the deep voice come from inside the girl, and he saw the evil gleam in her eyes. She was possessed. As she looked at him, he could begin to feel his mind slip. Those eyes, just like the eye of the sword, tempted him to let go of himself. Valiantly, Astaroth attempted to ignore the luring of his soul. He looked away from the girl as she felt her body through her clothes, he even continued to try and get up. "You bastard, I am not so easily controlled..." Astaroth spoke to the being inside of the girl, his eyes once again meeting hers.

Suddenly, as he looked back into the eyes of the girl, Astaroth began to feel his body react. His limp sex began to harden, lengthening as blood began to flow into it. The eyes that looked at him began to sap away his self-control, just like the sword used to do. "Astaroth... you belong to me..." He heard the demon speak, the words helping to blow away his concentration altogether. With a growl Astaroth allowed his legs to spread wide, his cock to harden fully, and his mind to escape him. The beast had claimed him once again.

Cassandra watched as the thick shaft of the Azure Knight began to fill and slump over to one side with weight. Quickly she tore off her jacket and the shirt underneath, exposing her young upper body to the horny demon. She made her way back to the swollen member, her virgin hands claiming it with an unknown experience. She heard the giant hiss with pleasure as her tight grip suffocated his prick. Her body felt like it was going to explode. The voice inside her told her what to do, how to act. Following orders, Cassandra opened her mouth and allowed the hard meat to sink into her face. It was a new taste, but certainly not a bad one.

The being inside of her showed her how to suck. She took the whole length into her mouth, down her throat, without one gag. Her hands played with the swollen orbs that hung beneath, begging them to let go of their load. She could hear the heavy spikes on Astaroth's uniform clank as he humped her face, the little sounds keeping her aware of their situation. A salty residue began to collect in the back of her throat, a gift for her sucking no doubt.

Astaroth began to groan as he felt the surprisingly well-adapted mouth take his heavy load. The being inside of her was what caused her to be so good, no virgin could have been gifted with talents like that. Astaroth's moans grew deeper as he felt his peak nearing, the tight mouth making it all too difficult to hold back for very long.

Taking heed to the sounds the giant let out, Cassandra removed her mouth from his leaking rock. Her hands wasted no time in removing her tights, freeing her completely. The voice in her head told her to go, to move faster, to skewer herself on the pulsing staff of sex. She obliged happily, shoving herself harshly down on the heated prick. Pain wasn't too much of an issue, the heat of the moment drowning out the stealing of her innocence.

Cassandra let her hands rest on Astaroth's lower abdomen as she adjusted to his girth. There was so much of him she had to take, but the voice inside of her wouldn't let her take it easy. Lifting herself gently, Cassandra listened to the hisses coming from the man under her, his head undoubtably reeling with lust, just as her's was.

Astaroth tried to lift his arms again, but they were still spent. He was forced to lay on his back helplessly as the girl rode him, hard and long. His body broke out in a sweat. He wanted to come so badly that his mind was screaming. The girl was tight, he was probably a size or two too big for her, but he didn't care. It wasn't like she slowed down any, so why should he have worried.

"Finish inside of me, Astaroth..." The deep voice uttered itself from inside Cassandra once again, begging the large demon to shoot his seed. Cassandra's voice switched back and forth between that of the deep, masculine voice of the sword and her own. Her moans of pleasure were in her soft voice, her shudders of orgasm were as well, but as Astaroth began to get close, her voice instantly changed. "Give it all, offer it to me, Astaroth..." The voice said, shaky with hunger but still deep with malevolence.

With one final thrust and a loud cry of release, Astaroth let his seed explode inside of the young girl's body. His muscles tensed as he shot, his brow furrowed in passion and his fists clenched hard. He made his offering, as did Cassandra, and now evil would be able to form in a whole new light.

* * *

Sophitia knelt down before the shrine, her head bowed as she asked for her sister's location. It had been a few hours already, and still she didn't know where to look. Dawn was beginning to break, a soft beam of light starting to come over the back of the shrine. Sophitia could still feel the back of her neck prickle with evil. Soul Edge wasn't dead, it was ignorant of her, of all of them, to believe it would end so easily. Sophitia wasn't sure what form evil would come in next, but she was sure of one thing, another battle would have to be enacted.

* * *

So, I did it. I made Soul Calibur smut. Don't sue me. You all forced me to do this, what with not acknowledging Astaroth properly. I wanted to make it yaoi, but Cassandra worked so well. Maybe some other time I will have Astaroth get dirty with Rock... Review, as that makes me happy. 


End file.
